Noche de Chicas
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Steve tiene una noche de chicas con Lynn y Ellie ¿La razón? Su enamoramiento por Danny Williams [Viñeta]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**Capítulo Único:**Noche de Chicas.

Steve vuelve a la sala con la mirada baja y un puchero de niño chiquito que si Danny hubiera estado allí mismo no hubiera dudado en burlarse de él, pues la expresión "atormentada" del Seal es digna de comentar.

Pero no ésta noche.

Lynn y Ellie le esperan ocupando la mayor parte de su sillón en la sala, obligandolo a inclinarse sobre ellas para entregarles sus bebidas -una Longboards a Ellie, una Coca-Cola Cherry para Lynn- y sentarse en el sillón individual frente a ellas en un gesto berrinchudo. Las mujeres sonríen con suficiencia por haberse salido con la suya y Steve las ignora ocupando su atención en su propia cerveza.

Había querido evitar ésta noche por un largo tiempo, evitar la charla que, eventualmente, tendría tarde o temprano. Para su desgracia, aunque exagerase el sentimiento realmente, sus cercanas amigas habían decidido por él y dar un paso al frente. Steve prefiere seguir siendo un cobarde un tiempo más gracias.

\- Y... -dice Ellie, colocando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja- ¿Planes para éste fin de semana? -pregunta ella de forma astuta.

Steve frunce el ceño.

\- No. No realmente -responde observando a Lynn como si fuera a salvarlo de la pregunta misma.

No tiene suerte, pues ella niega mientras sonríe mostrando los dientes.

\- No tengo que visitar a la Dra. Malawi hasta la siguiente fecha, Steve... -agrega Lynn colocando una mano sobre su vientre aún un poco plano. Apenas se puede ver la barriguita bajo la playera.

Luego te terminar su relación por temas obvios -No. Catherine no tienenada que ver- y seguir en una relación de amistad, Lynn descubrió que estaba embarazada. Claramente le dijo a Steve, pero se negó rotundamente a intentarlo una vez más o incluso casarse con él para cuidar al niño. Lynn había hablado con Steve al respecto, después de todo pueden ser padres sin la necesidad del matrimonio de por medio.

Eso, y que no tiene pensado casarse con un hombre que claramente está enamorado perdidamente de otra persona.

Steve puede estar encantado con su bebé, pero su familia siempre serán los Williams.

\- Creí que ya hubieras organizado algo con Danny -comenta Ellie con una ceja alzada.

El moreno se encoje de hombros, evitando mirarla.

\- No hemos hablado de eso, no quiero ser entrometido con su fin de semana con los niños -dice Steve con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Lynn se burla de él.

\- Steve, como tu amiga y madre de tu hijo, debo ser sincera contigo... -dice Lynn con seriedad- Eres un idiota.

\- Eso -apoya Ellie.

\- Gracias, eso ayuda con mis ánimos -responde el Seal con sarcasmo.

\- Danny es un buen partido. Es caballeroso, gracioso y un excelente padre; si no fueras mi ex y él tu mejor amigo ya hubiera ido tras él -dice Lynn mientras bebe su gaseosa- Y ahora que Melissa se fue a Europa, es tu deber tener tu oportunidad.

Steve parece hacerse más pequeño en el sillón.

\- No están fácil.

Ellie gruñe exasperada.

\- Eres imposible -gruñe frustrada- Steve, créeme, Danny te ha dado las señales correctas para que fueras tras él.

\- Las últimas semanas solo hemos hablado del bebé... -dice mirando el vientre de su ex novia- Me ha ayudado mucho, tiene miedo de que vuelva al niño un estereotipo del héroe americano.

Los tres ríen, sabiendo cuanto se ha preocupado el Detective para estar allí para el Marine. Es dulce de ver, pero Steve aún se siente abnegado por sus sentimientos.

\- Ok, ésto es lo que harás... -demanda Lynn, alzando su botella para que le presten atención- El fin de semana, le dirás a Danny para que venga aquí. Harás un día de campo en tu jardín.

\- Entonces aprovecharás para acercarte a él y, cuando sea el momento adecuado, dejarás de ser tan obtuso y le pedirás a Danny una oportunidad -agrega Ellie.

Oh... Bueno, no es tan malo. Puede con eso ¿Verdad? Despuésde lo que ha experimentado como Seal ésto no es nada, pan comido ¿Si? Él no es ningún cobarde, no va a dejar que Danny lo piense también. Él puede.

\- Gracias -murmura, escondiendo la sonrisa tras la botella de cerveza.

Las chicas sonríen satisfechas.

Ellie se inclina hacia adelante.

\- Cuando te acuestes con Danny ¿Te molesta si lo grabo?

Steve frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? Uh... ¿Por qué harías eso?

Lynn se encoje de hombros.

\- Nuestros consejos no son gratis, McGarrett.

_Steve no cree sobrevivir a otra noche de chicas. _


End file.
